Shattered Heart
by Smalofski
Summary: Dit is een fanfic over het leven van Lily Evers-Potter, vanaf het moment dat ze ontdekt dat ze een heks is, tot de dag dat ze haar leven geeft voor haar kind. -- Geschreven vóór boek 7 --
1. Proloog

Proloog

Ergens in Londen gaf een vrouw leven aan een baby. Het kleine meisje opende haar oogjes en startte meteen met het veroveren van de harten van iedereen in haar buurt. Niemand die zich toen kon voorstellen dat het meisje geen gewoon meisje was. Ze zou een van de belangrijkste figuren in de geschiedenis van de wereld worden, zonder dit ooit te beseffen. De verpleegster bracht de baby naar de trotse vader.

"Proficiat Meneer Evers, het is een meisje."


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Deel 1: Het eerste jaar

**_Hoofdstuk 1_**

'_Where do I begin to tell the story of how great a love can be?' _

_(Love story - Andy Williams)_

Zenuwachtig lag Lily in haar bed te woelen. Morgen zou ze naar haar nieuwe school gaan. Op zich niet een reden om zo zenuwachtig te zijn, maar Lily's nieuwe school was een beetje... vreemd. Een paar weken geleden had ze een rare brief gekregen, die vertelde dat ze een heks was en naar Zweinstein, hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus mocht gaan. Ze had gedacht dat het een grap was geweest, maar toen was de lege enveloppe die nog op tafel lag, veranderd in een hamstertje. Ze had het hele huis bij elkaar gegild tot haar ouders en zusje kwamen aangestormd. Ze had verteld wat ze gekregen had en wat er in die brief stond. Haar vader had de brief van de vloer geraapt en hem toen in snel tempo doorgelezen. Er was een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht gegroeid en tenslotte had hij zijn schouders opgehaald en gezegd: "Wel, de hamster heeft mij in ieder geval overtuigd, net zoals hier staat."

Hij had naar de onderkant van de brief gewezen. Lily had de brief terug gegrepen en had gezien dat er nieuwe woorden waren verschenen aan de onderkant van de brief.

"He!" riep ze verbaasd uit. "Dit stond er net nog niet!"

_Ps: Wij begrijpen dat Dreuzelkinderen die magie bezitten zonder dit te beseffen sceptisch kunnen staan t.o.v. het idee van heks of tovenaar te zijn. In een poging u ervan te overtuigen dat dit geen grap is, hebben wij de enveloppe voor u in een hamster veranderd. Indien u van mening bent dat dit niet voldoende bewijs is, of indien u nog vragen heeft, voel u dan vrij om een brief te sturen naar onderstaand adres. Dit mag met Dreuzelpost gebeuren. We zijn meer dan bereid u persoonlijk bij te staan. De hamster mag u vanzelfsprekend houden._

Eronder had een adres gestaan van het hoofd van Zweinstein, een zekere Perkamentus. Ze had de brief verbluft terug neer gelegd. Ze kon het niet helpen, maar ze had de schrijver van de brief geloofd. De hamster had ze aan Petunia gegeven, die er blij mee naar haar kamer was gelopen.

Lily's moeder had gefascineerd naar de hamster zitten kijken, maar toen Petunia er de kamer mee was uitgelopen, vroeg ze aan Lily: "Wil je echt naar die school gaan?" Lily had even nagedacht en toen geknikt. Ze zou haar vrienden wel missen, maar kunnen toveren leek haar wel wat.

Op de achterkant van de brief hadden ze het adres van 'De Lekke Ketel' gevonden waar ze, volgens de brief, alles zouden vinden om het schooljaar mee aan te vangen. Dus hadden ze de volgende dag naar het adres gereisd. Haar ouders waren wel drie keer zoekend voorbij de ingang van de groezelige kroeg gelopen, toen Lily ze gefrustreerd mee naar binnen had getrokken. Waren ze blind of zo? Lily had even gedacht dat het een vergissing was. Hoe kon ze hier alles van op haar lijstje vinden? Het was geen winkel geweest, maar een grauwe, donkere pub. Ze had zich zelfs afgevraagd of ze hier ooit wel al eens van Cola hadden gehoord. Haar vader was op de barman afgelopen en zei voorzichtig tegen de kalende man: "Excuseert u mij. Volgens mij heeft er iemand een grap met ons willen uithalen."

De man had hem verbaasd aangekeken en Lily's vader had, op fluistertoon, uitgelegd wat hij bedoelde. Blijkbaar wou hij niet afgaan voor al te veel mensen als hij over magie begon.

"We zouden euhm,... toverspullen moeten hebben."

Tot ieders verbazing had de oude man geglimlacht en gezegd dat ze hem maar moesten volgen.

"Dreuzels hè?" had hij gevraagd en lachte breed zodat ze konden zien dat hij maar een paar tanden over had. Ze hadden niet geweten wat die 'Dreuzels' eigenlijk waren, maar ze hadden het woord herkend van Lily's brief, en dus hadden ze maar geknikt.

De barman was hen voorgegaan naar een binnenplaatsje met een paar lege kratten bier en twee stampvolle vuilnisbakken. Niemand van het gezin Evers had geweten wat ze hier eigenlijk deden. Petunia had haar moeders hand nog wat steviger vastgegrepen toen de man een stokje uithaalde. Hij had op een bepaalde steen in de massieve muur getikt, en naar de familie Evers gelachen, die achter hem gespannen hadden staan wachten. Even had Lily gedacht dat er niets was gebeurd, maar toen had ze gezien dat er een klein wriemelend gaatje was ontstaan, dat groter en groter werd tot ze plots voor een poort hadden gestaan. Erachter hadden ze een lange winkelstraat gezien.

"Welkom op de Weg-is-weg," grijnsde de barman bij het zien van de verbaasde gezichten.

"Als u terug wilt naar Dreuzel-Londen, gaat u gewoon terug door de poort en dan komt u hier wel weer terecht. À propos, ik heb heerlijk boterbier en pittige fire-whisky, indien u straks dorst zou hebben."

Ze hadden vriendelijk geknikt naar de barman en liepen door de poort, denkend dat ze nooit van hun leven iets zouden drinken in díe pub.

De Weg-is-weg bleek fantastisch te zijn. Ze hadden een winkel gevonden waar ze Lily's ketel konden kopen, maar de man achter de toog, een kleine man met kort, grijs haar, had gelachen toen Mr. Evers zijn portefeuille had uitgehaald om te betalen.

"Jullie moeten je Dreuzelgeld wel eerst wisselen hoor," lachte hij vrolijk.

Hij had hen verteld over de tovenaarsbank en even later werden ze geholpen door de vreemdste wezens die Lily ooit gezien had. Ze waren kleiner dan mensen, met grote, vleermuisachtige oren en een grimmige uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Ze hadden niet echt vriendelijk gekeken toen meneer Evers hen had aangesproken aan de balie, maar hun stemmen waren beleefd geweest en ze hadden hen verder geholpen. Er werd een rekening geopend voor Lily.

Toen ze buiten waren gekomen, had Lily een zakje met grote gouden munten, kleinere zilveren munten en kleine bronzen muntjes in haar hand geklemd. Gelukkig hadden de winkels dit geld wel aanvaard en een paar uur later hadden ze bijna alles van Lily's lijstje gekocht. Enkel nog een toverstok. Dit was hetgeen geweest waar Lily het meest naar uitgekeken had. Ze hadden een klein winkeltje gezien naast een grote dierenzaak, waarboven een bordje had gehangen met 'Olivander' en een toverstok. Olivander was een klein mannetje geweest die Lily nogal nerveus had gemaakt, maar even later was ze trots met haar nieuwe toverstok naar buiten gelopen. Ze had het gevoel gehad dat dit haar werkelijke inschrijving in de toverwereld was geweest.

"Oh mama! Kijk!" had ze Petunia horen zeggen. Ze had omgekeken en gezien dat Petunia naar een prachtige sneeuwwitte uil wees in de dierenzaak naast Olivanders.

"Wat denk je, schat? Zullen we de meisjes een diertje kopen?" had haar moeder glimlachend aan haar vader gevraagd. En dus liepen ze even later alle twee met een dier onder de arm uit de winkel. Petunia had toch geen uil gekocht, toen ze gezien had hoeveel die vuil maakten, en haar moeder had gedreigd dat ze het zelf zou moeten opruimen. In plaats daarvan had ze een prachtige vis gekocht die om de haverklap van kleur veranderde. Lily had een schattig langharig, wit poesje gekocht, dat spinnend in een mand lag.

Op de weg naar huis had het op Lily's schoot gelegen en zat gefascineerd naar de vis van Petunia te kijken.

"Let je wel op dat jouw kat niets met mijn vis doet?" had Petunia angstig gevraagd, toen de kat haar poten had gestrekt en een paar scherpe klauwen tevoorschijn waren gekomen.

"Natuurlijk," glimlachte Lily en ze had de kat zachtjes in haar nek geaaid.

"Hoe ga je hem noemen, schat?" had haar moeder gevraagd van op de passagierszetel, vooraan in de auto. Lily dacht even na.

"Snoezie," had ze tenslotte geantwoord. "Het is zo'n dotje, en zo te zien, houdt ze wel van snoezen."

Lily had bijna niet kunnen wachten tot de vakantie gedaan was, en dat was absoluut nog nooit voorgekomen. Een week voor het einde van de vakantie had ze een feestje gegeven voor al haar vriendinnen. Ze had niet mogen zeggen waar ze naar toe ging, want Dreuzels mochten niets weten van de tovenaarswereld, maar ze had hen beloofd veel te schrijven en haar ouders hadden hen verzekerd dat ze alle brieven voor Lily zouden doorsturen.

Naarmate de laatste week ten einde liep, was ze zenuwachtiger geworden en nu, op de vooravond van haar vertrek, stonden haar zenuwen op springen. Wat als niemand haar leuk vond? Of stel dat ze de trein miste? Wat als toveren nu heel moeilijk bleek te zijn, en dat ze het gewoon niet kon? Of stel dat het toch allemaal één grote grap was?

De maan scheen door een kier in de gordijnen in de kamer en verlichtte de brief op haar bureau. De felgroene inkt leek bijna te gloeien in het donker. Maar het was geen eng gezicht. Het had iets vertrouwelijks. Pas enkele uren voor haar moeder haar wakker maakte, viel Lily in slaap.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**_Hoofdstuk 2_**

'_We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through.' _

_(At the beginning - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia soundtrack))_

De volgende ochtend was nogal chaotisch. Lily had haar hutkoffer naar beneden gesleurd en haar vader had hem in de koffer van de auto getild. Die was niet op zo'n grote vracht berekend en puilde uit. Meneer Evers moest het kofferdeksel vastbinden, zodat hij niet halverwege de rit open zou springen. Lily had afscheid genomen van Petunia toen die naar haar Dreuzel-school vertrok. Petunia was boos geweest op haar ouders omdat ze met Lily meegingen en niemand met haar.

"Het is ook mijn eerste schooldag hoor!" had ze woedend geroepen toen haar moeder haar had proberen uitleggen dat Lily naar een nieuwe school ging waar alles nog onbekend en nieuw was.

Tenslotte waren ze dan toch op King's Cross geraakt, maar nu wisten ze niet wat te doen. Op Lily's kaartje stond dat ze naar perron 9 ¾ moest, maar dat bestond helemaal niet. Lily's vader liep nerveus naar de stationschef op het perron.

"Excuseer meneer, heeft u ook een perron 9 ¾?"

De man keek hem verbaasd aan en begon toen te lachen.

"Wat is dit? U bent al de tweede die mij dat vraagt! Zit Jef hier soms achter?"

De man keek Lily's vader aan in de overtuiging dat die zou toegeven dat het allemaal een grap van zijn collega was, maar Meneer Evers vroeg enkel: "Wie heeft er nog geïnformeerd naar perron 9 ¾?"

"Oh," zei de man, die blijkbaar door had dat Meneer Evers geen grapje maakte, en die hem nu argwanend aankeek, "Die mensen daar net nog."

Hij wees met zijn vinger achter zich zonder te kijken naar waar hij wees. Meneer Evers keek naar de lege plek voor het hek dat perron negen van perron tien scheidde en vroeg zich af wie de man bedoelde.

"Welke mensen?"

"Die mensen die daar...staan..." De mond van de stationschef viel open. "Drie seconden geleden stonden ze er nog! Ik zei dat ik nog nooit van perron 9 ¾ had gehoord, en toen werden ze geroepen door een groepje mensen dat daar stond en… ZE STONDEN DAAR!"

Ze keken rond zich maar er stond helemaal niemand binnen een straal van 30 meter. De man schudde verward zijn hoofd en liep weg. Meneer Evers keek nieuwsgierig naar het hek. Het leek een doodgewoon, zwartgeverfd, ijzeren hek, maar hij wist ondertussen al dat niets is wat het lijkt in de tovenaarswereld. Voorzichtig voelde hij aan de ijzeren staven van het hek in de hoop dat een wriemelend gaatje of zo zou verschijnen. Maar ze voelden heel normaal en solide aan. Lily kwam dichterbij en volgde haar vaders voorbeeld. Tot haar stomme verbazing ging haar hand dwars door het stevige metaal. Met een klein gilletje trok ze haar hand terug.

"Het lijkt erop dat alleen jij verder kan," zei haar vader toen hij nog eens geprobeerd had, maar zijn hand werd steeds tegengehouden door het ijzerwerk.

Ze namen uitgebreid afscheid op het perron voor het hek.

"Let goed op jezelf! Veel schrijven!" snikte haar moeder toen ze haar oudste dochter nog een laatste knuffel gaf. Nadat ze ook haar vader een knuffel had gegeven, haalde Lily diep adem, greep haar koffer en de mand met Snoezie, en stapte resoluut door het hek. Even dacht ze dat ze op een kermis was terechtgekomen, maar toen besefte ze dat de felle kleuren die ze zag afkomstig waren van de knalrode trein, die stomend op zijn passagiers stond te wachten, en de kleurrijke gewaden van de volwassen tovenaars. Wat een verschil met Dreuzels! Die droegen meestal neutrale kleuren zoals wit, zwart en beige. Maar in de toverwereld liepen mensen rond in hemelsblauw, smaragdgroen, fuchsia, kanariegeel, oranje, en tal van andere kleuren.

Lily keek haar ogen uit. Veel kinderen liepen rond te sleuren met hutkoffers zoals de hare, met bezorgd kijkende ouders achter zich aan, gekooide uilen die vrolijk zaten te krassen onder de arm en bezems stevig in de hand. Hier en daar zag ze wat mede-eerstejaars, te herkennen aan de zenuwachtige blik in hun ogen. Ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. Kon ze zonder meer instappen? Aangezien niets op het tegendeel wees, liep ze in de richting van de trein, haar loodzware hutkoffer achter zich aan sleurend.

Plots werd haar aandacht getrokken door het vreemdste stukje architectuur dat ze ooit gezien had. Een haardvuur dat uitkwam op het perron. Ze moest zich inhouden om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Wie probeerde er nu een perron te verwarmen? Die warmte ging toch onmiddellijk verloren! En dan nog wel een haardvuur dat leek of het net pootjes had gekregen, uit een 19de eeuws landhuis was weggelopen en besloten had zich hier te nestelen.

Ze liep wat dichterbij, maar met een luide gil sprong ze snel weer een meter of twee achteruit. Enkele mensen op het perron staarden haar aan en begonnen te lachen, maar Lily merkte ze niet op. Ze staarde verbijsterd naar de lange vrouw die net uit het haardvuur tevoorschijn was gekomen en nu roet van haar kleren aan het kloppen was. Ze keek naar Lily toen die haar gil uitte, en zei bezorgd: "Oh, liefje, heb ik je laten schrikken?"

Lily knikte en met een bibberende stem vroeg ze: "Hoe... U... Bent u door het haardvuur gekomen?"

De vrouw keek haar glimlachend aan. Lily schatte haar rond de veertig. Ze was best wel knap. Ze had lang, stijl, zwart haar, dat over haar schouders viel, en vriendelijke, bruine ogen.

"Dreuzelkind hè?"

Lily snapte niet hoe iedereen dat zo snel wist, maar veronderstelde dat tovenaars het de normaalste zaak van de wereld vonden dat er mensen uit haardvuren kwamen gewandeld.

Ondanks het feit dat ze nu al wist wat er kon gebeuren, schrok ze toch toen plots ook een meisje van ongeveer haar leeftijd, uit het haardvuur rolde. In tegenstelling tot haar moeder, had ze haar evenwicht niet kunnen bewaren en haar knieën kwamen onzacht in aanraking met de vloer. Ze vloekte luid.

"Elizabeth!" Haar moeder keek haar vermanend aan.

Het meisje mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en trok zich weg van haar moeder, die het roet uit haar haar wou schudden.

"Ma! Het lag nu eindelijk zoals ik wou."

Toen kreeg ze Lily in de gaten.

"Hey!" zei ze vriendelijk.

Lily antwoordde de groet met een zachte "Hallo."

Elizabeth leek sterk op haar moeder. Hetzelfde lange pikzwarte haar en bruine ogen, maar haar neus was iets anders en ze had meer krullen in haar haar.

"Ik ben Lizzy," zei het meisje en ze stak haar hand uit.

"Lily." Lily schudde de uitgestoken hand.

Het meisje lachte, "Lizzy en Lily, wij zijn voorbestemd om beste vriendinnen te worden."

Lily lachte breed om het enthousiasme van Lizzy. Zijzelf maakte niet zo gauw vrienden, maar dit meisje had daar blijkbaar geen enkel probleem mee.

Toen er een jongen uit het vuur stapte, schrok Lily zelfs niet meer op.

"Ah, de Zweinsteinexpress," zuchtte de jongen nostalgisch en keek naar de rode trein.

"Dit is mijn broer Nicolas," stelde Lizzy hem voor.

Nicolas hoorde zijn naam en bevrijdde zich ook uit de handen van zijn moeder, die het roet en de as uit zijn oren probeerde te blazen. Nicolas was een stuk ouder dan zijn zusje. Hij trok helemaal niet op zijn moeder, maar na een blik geworpen te hebben op het haardvuur, waar net een man met kort blond haar en een vriendelijk, knap gezicht uit stapte, zag Lily dat Nicolas net zo op zijn vader trok, als Lizzy op haar moeder leek. Nicolas had hetzelfde knappe gezicht als zijn vader, maar zijn haar was wat langer, en het viel speels over zijn voorhoofd. Net als zijn zus, moeder en vader bezat Nicolas een soort natuurlijke charme die hem best aantrekkelijk maakte.

Hij wende zich tot zijn zus en Lily.

"Hoorde ik mijn naam?"

Lizzy rolde verveeld met haar ogen.

"Ik stelde je toevallig voor aan mijn beste vriendin in spe!"

Nicolas keek naar Lily en stak toen glimlachend zijn hand uit.

"Nicolas. Nick voor de vrienden. En als ik mijn zusje hier mag geloven, zal jij wel een vriend worden, aangezien ik de vervelende taak heb gekregen dit kleine engeltje in toom te houden."

Lily lachte toen ze het gezicht van Lizzy zag, die het blijkbaar niet leuk vond om "zusje" en "engeltje" genoemd te worden.

"Phoe, als je hem hoort zou je denken dat hij minstens tien jaar ouder is. We schelen maar drie jaar hoor!" beet ze hem toe, maar Lily zag dat ze niet echt kwaad was.

Haar broer leek dit ook te weten, want hij ging op luchtige toon verder: "Zullen we een coupé zoeken? Ik moest ma beloven om bij Lizzy te zitten op haar eerste treinrit naar Zweinstein. Anders is ze zo zielig alleen. Ik bleef haar maar zeggen dat ze sowieso zielig is-" Hij ontweek behendig een uithaal van Lizzy. "- maar ze was niet van haar stuk te brengen." Hij haalde lachend zijn schouders op.

"Nou, gaan jullie maar alvast een coupé uitzoeken, dan sleur ik en pa al dat gerief wel naar binnen." Hij wees op de hutkoffers van Lizzy, Lily en zichzelf.

Opgelucht en dankbaar dat ze die loodzware koffer niet zelf de trein op moest sleuren, pakte Lily Snoezies mand op en liep achter Lizzy aan naar de deur van de trein.

Ze liepen de lange gang door en keken door de glazen ruiten en deuren. Uiteindelijk zagen ze een lege coupé en ze gingen binnen. Ze gingen elk aan een kant van het raampje zitten en Lily begon de riempjes van Snoezies mand open te prutsen. Een koude windvlaag deed haar opkijken, en ze zag dat Lizzy door het geopende raam met haar ouders praatte. Lily wenste dat haar ouders ook op het perron mochten komen.

"He, he, jullie hebben echt wel de verste coupé uitgezocht he?"

Hijgend kwam Nick de coupé binnen en liet zich naast Lily op de bank vallen.

"Even uitblazen en dan til ik ze wel op het bagagerek."

Lily keek hem vol medelijden aan, en bood hem aan te helpen.

"Dat zit wel goed hoor. Wat voor gentleman zou ik zijn als ik niet eens de hutkoffer van deze lieftallige dame omhoog kan tillen?"

Lily bloosde lichtjes omdat ze net een 'lieftallige dame' genoemd was, maar Lizzy proestte het uit.

"Gentlemen? Kom nou!"

"Oké, wil de jonkvrouw misschien zélf haar koffer naar boven heffen?" vroeg Nick met een gespeeld-boze blik op zijn zusje. Lizzy stak haar tong uit en draaide zich weer naar het raampje en nam verder afscheid van haar ouders.

Even later waren de drie koffers in de bagagedrager geraakt en hadden Nick en Lily van plaats gewisseld, zodat hij ook gedag kon zeggen door het raampje. Lily keek op haar horloge en zag dat het al drie voor elf was. De – ondertussen bekende – zenuwen kwamen terug, maar ze waren stukken minder erg dan de vorige nacht. Ze had nu tenminste al twee vrienden, één ervan zelfs een beste vriendin!

Ze hoorden buiten het fluitje van de stationschef en Lizzy gaf haar moeder nog een laatste zoen.

"Dag schatje! Dag Nicolas! Dag Lily!"

Toen begon de trein te rijden en al snel was het perron niet meer zichtbaar. Snoezie jankte zachtjes. Lily ging snel verder met aan de riempjes te prutsen.

"Is het goed dat ik Snoezie even uit zijn mand laat?" vroeg Lily aan Lizzy en Nick. "Ze zit er al zo lang in."

"Geen probleem, Lil. Goed als ik ook even mijn lieveling zijn poten laat strekken?"

Nick haalde een terrarium met een enorme zwarte, harige spin boven. Lily kon haar gil niet onderdrukken en deinsde achteruit. Lizzy staarde de spin vol walging aan.

"Bah, wat een vies beest is dat toch! Nick, pa had toch gezegd dat je hem thuis moest laten?"

"Maar ze zou zo eenzaam zijn," pruilde Nick. "Geen nood, Lily, ik laat ze heus niet los."

Lily was naar het einde van de bank geschuifeld en zat daar vol angst en walging naar de spin te staren. Ze was altijd al als de dood voor spinnen geweest. Ze glimlachte flauwtjes, maar haalde haar ogen niet van de spin. Nick zette het terrarium terug in zijn koffer, en Lily boog zich snel naar de mand van Snoezie. Het kleine, sneeuwwitte katje sprong gracieus op de lege plaats naast Lizzy, rolde zich op, en begon luid te spinnen.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

_**Hoofdstuk 3**_

_'Yeah, she caught my eye, as we walked on by...' _

_(You're beautiful - James Blunt)_

De zon scheen door de ramen van de trein en het was lekker warm binnen. Een vriendelijke dame met een karretje vol snoep kwam langs en ze spendeerden een vrolijk half uurtje met snoep uit te wisselen en naar chocokikkerkaartjes te kijken. Een van de chocokikkers sprong uit Lizzy's hand en landde naast Snoezie op de bank. De jonge kat keek er verbaasd naar. Lily lachte vrolijk toen Snoezie angstig achteruit deinsde toen het levendige stukje snoepgoed zijn keelzak opblies.

Op dat moment passeerden er twee jongens hun coupé. De eerste keek recht voor zich uit, maar de tweede liet zijn blik achteloos door de coupé dwalen toen hij passeerde. Toen zijn blik over Lily ging, keek zij net op en al wat ze zag waren een paar prachtig bruine ogen. Het was of de rest van de coupé in lucht was opgegaan.

De jongen bleef stokstijf staan, zijn blik recht op die van Lily gericht. Lily lachte verlegen en wendde haar blik af, maar kon zichzelf niet tegenhouden om meteen weer naar de jongen te kijken. Hij lachte wat schaapachtig naar haar. Ze glimlachte terug en voelde zich weer verdrinken in de mooie ogen.

Plots kwam de eerste jongen terug en keek eerst naar zijn vriend, en toen de coupé in. Hij scheen niets interessants te zien, want hij haalde zijn schouders op, rolde met zijn ogen en trok toen zijn vriend mee. Het gesjor aan zijn mouw leek de jongen wakker te schudden, want hij wendde voor het eerst zijn blik af, en bracht als in een net aangeleerd automatisme zijn hand naar zijn pikzwarte haar en schudde het nog meer in de war, voor hij zijn hand opstak bij wijze van groet en afscheid. Het was zo'n vertrouwd gebaar, alsof ze elkaar al jaren kenden. Toen verdween hij achter de eerste jongen de gang in.

Lily bleef staren naar de plek waar de jongen net was weggelopen, met een lichte, dromerige lach op haar gezicht.

"Halloooohooooo? Aarde aan Lily?" Ze schrok op toen ze Nick's hand voor haar ogen zag zwaaien. Ze bloosde toen ze hem verbaasd zag kijken naar de plek waar Lily net naar staan staren had, in de hoop te kunnen zien wat haar zo fascineerde.

"Wat?" vroeg hij haar verbaasd. "Waar zat je nou zo naar te kijken?"

Naar Lily's gevoel had de zwartharige jongen er wel een half uur gestaan en was het onmogelijk dat Nick hem niet zien staan had, maar ze besefte dat het waarschijnlijk maar enkele seconden was geweest.

Ze keek naar Lizzy, en de uitdrukking op haar gezicht was zo dromerig, dat Lily het uitproestte van het lachen. Zo had zíj er waarschijnlijk net óók uitgezien.

"Zag je die knappe jongen?"

Lily knikte blozend.

"Dat haar, zwart als de nacht..." zei Lizzy, in een dromerige, poëtische bui.

Lily knikte weer.

"En die ogen... van het lichtste grijs."

Lily schrok op.

"Grijs? Nee, bruin!"

"Wat? Over wie heb je het?"

"Nou, over die jongen die hier net passeerde. En zijn vriend trok hem mee."

"Jij had het over die jongen die bleef stáán? Ik had het over zijn vriend!"

Lizzy en Lily keken elkaar aan en barstten weer in lachen uit. Nick keek verbijsterd, rolde toen met zijn ogen en mompelde: "Meiden!"

Hikkend van het lachen kwamen de twee meisjes weer boven water.

"Weet je, Lily, wij gaan écht beste vriendinnen worden! We zullen nooit vechten om jongens!"

Ze bleven de rest van de treinrit verder praten over de jongens, maar Lily vertelde niet hoe ze zich écht had gevoeld toen de jongen naar haar gekeken had. Bestond liefde op het eerste zicht?

Nick had zich niet meer in het gesprek gemoeid en zat in een van zijn schoolboeken te lezen. Het viel Lily op dat hij al twee uur lang op dezelfde pagina zat te kijken. Ze kreeg de indruk dat hij toch hun conversatie volgde.

Uiteindelijk was Nick het gegiechel beu en zei dat ze zich maar moesten omkleden, want ze zouden bijna aankomen op Zweinstein. En inderdaad, een paar minuten later hoorden ze de piepende remmen en vertraagde de trein. Een stem riep om dat ze hun bagage mochten laten staan en dus stopte Lily Snoezie terug in haar mand en zette het mandje op haar koffer.

"Geen nood Snoezie! Ze komen je straks halen."

Ze stapten af, en bevonden zich nu op het overvolle perron en wisten niet goed waar ze naar toe moesten.

"Geen probleem, straks komt de terreinknecht om de eerstejaars naar het kasteel te brengen," zei Nick geruststellend, maar Lily keek een beetje angstig om zich heen.

"Waar is die dan? Zou hij al weg zijn zonder ons? Misschien hebben we hem niet gezien?"

Nick lachte vrolijk. "Weinig kans."

Lily wou net vragen waarom, toen ze de grootste man zag staan, die ze ooit had gezien. Hij was wel twee keer zou groot als een normale man, en minstens drie keer zo breed. Hij had een grote bos zwart haar, en een beginnende ruwe baard. Hij zag er wat angstaanjagend uit, maar toen hij sprak klonk er pure goedheid in zijn stem en haar angst verdween ogenblikkelijk. Ze lachte, samen met Lizzy en Nick, om de gedachte dat ze hém niet zouden gezien hebben.

"Eerstejaars! Hierheen!" bulderde de enorme man en Nick zei dat hij met de koetsen naar het kasteel zou gebracht worden. Maar nog voor ze twee stappen in de richting van de koetsen en de grote man hadden gezet, hoorde Lily een luide splash achter zich. Ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Nick lag languit in de modder. Achter hem stond de jongen die zo naar haar had gekeken in de trein, en hij trok snel zijn voet terug, waarmee hij net Nick had doen vallen.

Haar mond viel open. Ze sloot hem snel en stapte boos op de jongen af, terwijl Lizzy haar broer rechtop hielp.

"Waar was dat nou goed voor?" vroeg ze verontwaardigd.

De jongen haalde zijn schouders op. Nog voor ze een woedend antwoord kon geven op zijn reactie, stond Nick naast haar en zei sussend: "Laat maar, Lily. Ik weet wel een betere manier om hem zo'n dingen af te leren."

Hij haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn zak en wees ermee naar zijn besmeurde gewaad. Hij mompelde een paar ingewikkelde woorden en wees toen met zijn toverstok naar de jongen die hem net had laten struikelen. Alle modder op Nick's gewaad vloog met een grote boog op de jongen, die een beetje beteuterd naar zijn gewaad keek. Lily lachte luid mee met de andere leerlingen die waren blijven staan om Nick's wraak te zien. Toen keerde ze de jongen de rug toe en liep ze met Nick naar Lizzy.

"Dat was briljant!" sprak Lizzy vol bewondering, "Ik kan bijna niet wachten tot ík dat kan."

"Nou, dan zou ik maar snel naar de bootjes gaan, ze zijn al bijna weg," grijnsde Nick, een beetje trots op zichzelf.

Lizzy en Lily haastten zich naar de rand van het enorme meer, waar de al even enorme man bij de laatste drie bootjes stond te wachten. Eentje was blijkbaar voor hem alleen en Lily dacht dat het al een wonder zou zijn, moest het niet halverwege zinken. In een ander bootje zaten twee jongens te wachten tot hun bootje volzet was. Lily en Lizzy namen plaats in het laatste bootje.

Net toen ze goed en wel neerzaten, kwamen de laatste eerstejaars toe. Het waren de jongen van de trein, nog steeds onder de modder, en zijn vriend, die nu stikte van het lachen. Ze zag de bemodderde jongen even twijfelen, maar hij volgde toen zijn vriend in het andere bootje.

"Wel, het lijkt me dat jullie de laatsten zijn. Wat heb je trouwens met je gewaad gedaan?" vroeg de terreinknecht.

De jongen werd rood en mompelde iets. De man liep langs de bootjes en gaf ze elk een tik met een roze paraplu die merkwaardig afstak tegen de grote man. De bootjes kwamen vanzelf in beweging, en begonnen op eigen houtje het meer over te steken. Lily keek haar ogen uit. Ze zag het grote kasteel waar ze les zou gaan krijgen en de prachtige, groene velden eromheen. Ze hoorde de raarste dierengeluiden en ze zag een tentakel van, wat ze vermoedde, een enorme inktvis.

Veel te vroeg naar Lily's mening stopten de bootjes en stonden de angstige eerstejaars voor de enorme houten poort van het kasteel. Lily werd weer een beetje nerveus. Ze wou dat Nick 

hier was. Het was leuk om iemand om je heen te hebben die wist wat er allemaal stond te gebeuren. De terreinknecht klopte, of liever gezegd, bonkte drie keer op de deur.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

_**Hoofdstuk 4**_

'_So come on, Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking. To the friends we're making.' _

_(Welcome - Phil Collins)_

De deur opende onmiddellijk, en een heks van middelbare leeftijd kwam tevoorschijn. Ze had een rol perkament in haar hand, en deed teken dat ze binnen mochten komen. Een voor een stapten de eerstejaars over de drempel van Zweinstein, hun thuis voor de komende zeven jaar.

Toen de laatste eerstejaars binnen was, sloot de heks de deuren en ging voor de groep beginnende heksen en tovenaars staan.

"Welkom op Zweinstein. Ik ben Prisilda Waggeman, vervangend schoolhoofd en hoofd van Ravenklauw. Ik ben tevens jullie professor in Magische Kruidenkunde. Zo meteen gaan jullie de Grote Zaal in, waar de rest van de leerlingen al zitten te wachten. Daar zullen jullie verdeeld worden over de afdelingen. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen leerlingenkamer, met slaapzalen. Jullie zullen per afdeling een klas vormen. Jullie zullen echter vaak merken, dat meerdere afdelingen samen les krijgen, om niet al te veel van elkaar te vervreemden. Er zijn vier afdelingen, met elk hun kwaliteiten waarin ze uitblinken. Er is Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen afdelingshoofd. Voor Ravenklauw ben ik dat, zoals eerder vermeld. Jullie zullen ongetwijfeld straks meer leren over de afdelingen. Nog één ding. Bij wijze van aanmoediging voor goed gedrag, wordt er elk jaar een afdelingskampioenschap gehouden. Studenten die hun lessen kennen en goed meewerken in de les, kunnen punten verdienen. Studenten die de boel op stelten zetten, verliezen punten. De afdeling met het hoogst aantal punten op het einde van het jaar, wint de afdelingsbeker."

Ze keek liet haar blik over de eerstejaars glijden.

"Zo, dat lijkt me wel voldoende voor nu. Nu gaan we de zaal in waar jullie zullen worden gesor... Lieve hemel! Wat hebt u met uw gewaad gedaan?"

Haar ogen waren op de zwartharige jongen gevallen en ze staarde vol walging naar zijn bemodderde gewaad.

"Gevallen," mompelde hij amper hoorbaar.

Ze tuitte afkeurend haar lippen, gaf een kort zwikje met haar toverstaf, en de modder verdween onmiddellijk.

"Dat is beter."

Ze draaide zich om, en duwde een paar enorme deuren aan de linkerkant van de hal open. Een beetje trillend liepen de eerstejaars in de enorme zaal, waarin vier lange tafels stonden, waaraan de oudere leerlingen zaten. Aan de ander kant van de zaal stond nog een tafel, dwars op de vier lange tafels, waaraan de professoren zaten. Bijna onmiddellijk werd Lily's aandacht - en niet alleen die van Lily, maar ook van zowat alle andere eerstejaars - getrokken door het prachtige plafond, dat net op de buitenlucht leek. Ze voelde de blik van de oudere studenten op zich, en werd een beetje nerveus. Professor Waggeman had niet gezegd hoe ze ingedeeld werden.

De eerstejaars bereikten een klein krukje voor de tafel van de professoren, waarop iets lag, dat op een oude zak leek. Maar toen Lily een beetje beter keek, zag ze dat het een oude hoed was. Iedereen in de zaal keek nu naar de hoed, voor een reden die haar nog niet duidelijk was. Plots begon de hoed te zingen en ze snapte meteen waar iedereen op zat te wachten. De hoed beschreef de vier afdelingen en de kwaliteiten waar ze voor gekenmerkt werden. Ze had niet de indruk dat ze bij een van die afdelingen paste. Ze keek een beetje nerveus in de zaal, en zag opeens aan een van de tafels Nick zitten. Hij zwaaide vrolijk, en ze zwaaide snel terug.

Toen rolde professor Waggeman de rol open, die ze in haar hand had gehad en begon de namen van de eerstejaars in alfabetische volgorde af te roepen. Een voor een liepen de leerlingen naar de kruk, en zetten de hoed op. Die riep dan de afdeling waarin ze geplaatst werden, waarop de leerling naar zijn of haar nieuw eettafel liep, onder luid applaus van de andere leerlingen. Opeens vervloekte ze het feit dat ze een achternaam had die zo vroeg in het alfabet kwam. Het duurde inderdaad niet lang voor professor Waggeman haar naam afriep.

Met trillende benen liep ze naar het krukje en zette ze de hoed op, die over haar ogen zakte. Plots klonk er een zacht stemmetje in haar oor, dat haar deed opschrikken.

"Wat hebben we hier? Laat eens kijken. Een groot hart, zie ik. Aan jou hebben ze een echte vriend. En een flink stel hersenen, dat is zeker. Misschien is Ravenklauw wel wat voor jou? Maar wacht, we vergeten nog iets. Rechtvaardigheid, ja... en moed. Ja, daar heb je beslist ook veel van. En hemeltje, wat een temperament! Ik zou niet graag tegenover jou staan in een duel, dat is zeker. Ja, ja, ik weet het al. Jij wordt een Griffoendor!"

Opgelucht haalde ze terug adem en zette de hoed af, alvorens naar de tafel van Griffoendor te lopen, waar Nick snel een plaatsje voor haar vrijmaakte.

"Goed gedaan Lily!"

"Dank je," grijnsde ze. "Ik hoop maar dat Lizzy ook in Griffoendor komt," vervolgde ze een beetje angstig.

"Ha!" lachte Nick. "Als er ooit een geboren Griffoendor heeft bestaan, is zij het wel! Niet bepaald op haar mondje gevallen, nietwaar? Je zou eens moeten weten wat zij vroeger allemaal heeft uitgespookt. Nee, aan moed ontbreekt het bij haar echt niet. Aan respect voor oudere en wijzere mensen daarentegen..." Hij trok zijn kraag recht, en stak zijn borst vooruit. Lily proestte het uit.

Nick bleek echter gelijk te hebben en niet veel later liet Lizzy zich naast Lily op de bank neerploffen.

"Wat heb ik je gezegd?" knipoogde Nick naar Lily. Voorspeld of niet, Lily was toch opgelucht en blij dat Lizzy in haar afdeling zat.

Even later was de zwartharige jongen aan de beurt. Eindelijk wist ze wat zijn naam was: James Potter. Ze herhaalde zijn naam een paar keer in gedachten, en keek toe hoe hij de hoed op zijn hoofd zette. Het duurde niet lang voor de hoed had uitgemaakt dat hij een Griffoendor was. Ze was zeker dat de mensen rondom haar de vlinders in haar buik konden horen juichen. Enthousiast klapte ze met de andere Griffoendors mee toen Potter naar de tafel van griffoendor liep en grijnzend ging zitten. Hij leek zijn aanvaring met Nick alweer vergeten te zijn. Lily keek naar Nick, en zag dat hij niet meeklapte en nogal onvriendelijk naar James staarde. Was hij toch bozer geweest dan dat hij liet blijken toen Potter hem liet struikelen?

Potters vriend – Sirius Zwarts – was de laatste van de lijst. Hij werd ook een Griffoendor en ging met een stralend gezicht naast James zitten. Het was duidelijk dat ook zij blij waren dat ze niet gescheiden werden.

Toen de kruk en de hoed uit de hal gehaald waren, stond een oude man, met lange, witte baard en haren op van de middelste stoel aan de hoofdtafel.

"Welkom aan alle nieuwe en niet zo nieuwe studenten!"

"Wie is dat?" vroeg Lily zachtjes aan Nick

"Perkamentus! Een van de grootste tovenaars van deze eeuw. Hij is het schoolhoofd. En knettergek!"

Lily giechelde, en luisterde toen weer naar Perkamentus die ondertussen weer beginnen praten was.

"Een nieuw jaar, nieuwe gezichten! Ik reken erop dat de oudere studenten hen snel wegwijs maken in ons kasteel. En nu lijkt het me hoogste tijd om te gaan eten!"

Hij spreidde zijn armen en prompt werden de tafels gevuld met massa's eten. Lily hoorde haar maag knorren en schepte snel allerlei lekkere dingen op haar bord.

Het werd Lily snel duidelijk dat Nick een van de populairdere leerlingen was. Hij had veel vrienden, en iedereen die hem passeerde leek goedendag te zeggen. Niet dat hij daar iets voor deed. Het was gewoon deel van hem. Tijdens het eten stelde Nick Lily en Lizzy voor aan zijn vrienden, maar Lily had al snel door dat die een stelletje eerstejaars niet zo'n interessante gesprekspartners vonden. Maar Nick had niets door en zijn vrienden leken het hem ook niet duidelijk te willen maken. Toen ook alle toetjes op waren, nam Perkamentus weer het woord.

"Voor we allemaal gaan slapen, nog enkele opmerkingen. Ten eerste wil ik er iedereen aan herinneren dat studenten niet in het Verboden Bos mogen komen. Ze mogen ook niet na negen uur in de gangen of lokalen rondlopen. Dat is te zeggen: ze mogen niet _gezien worden_ in de gangen na negen uur."

Na een strenge blik van zowat alle leraren, vervolde Perkamentus snel: "Euh, misschien is het toch beter dat jullie de eerste versie onthouden. Mijn tweede punt gaat over een nieuwe aanwinst voor onze school. Morgen wordt een beukwilg geplant op het domein van Zweinstein. Ik wil jullie waarschuwen. Beukwilgen slaan naar alles wat te dicht in hun buurt komt en zullen geen uitzondering maken voor studenten. Wees voorzichtig in zijn buurt en kom niet dichter dan veilig is. En dan nu: naar bed!"

Lily en Lizzy volgden Nick en zijn vrienden naar de toren van Griffoendor. Ze keken zich de ogen uit onderweg. Lily vond de bewegende en sprekende schilderijen fantastisch. Lizzy was daar niet zo onder de indruk van, zij had nooit iets anders geweten, maar de verschuivende trappen waren wel iets nieuws voor haar. Toen ze uiteindelijk voor het portret van een dikke dame in een roze jurk stonden, vroeg Lily zich verbaasd af waarom iedereen stopte. Toen hoorde ze achter zich zeggen: "Het paswoord is 'krulstaart'! Zeg het door!" Degene die het dichts bij het schilderij stond, zei tegen de Dikke Dame: "Krulstaart"

"Helemaal correct ja! Welkom terug!"

En met een grote zwaai, vloog het schilderij open en konden ze de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor binnenstappen. Het was een knusse, ronde kamer, met vele sofa's en zetels, vol gouden en rode accenten. Lily voelde zich meteen thuis.

Een klassenoudste toonde hen de trap naar hun slaapkamers. Lily en Lizzy namen afscheid van Nick en liepen naar hun slaapzaal. Daar stonden vier hoge hemelbedden, in dezelfde rode tinten van de leerlingenkamer. Lily zag haar koffer voor een van de bedden staan en zag Snoezie opgerold op haar bed liggen slapen.

"Dag Snoezie!"

Het kleine katje opende slaperig de ogen en rekte zich uit. Lily lachte vrolijk.

Toen ze even later in bed lag, viel ze in slaap met een gelukkige glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze wist het zeker: leven op Zweinstein zou fantastisch worden!


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

'_Yeah, we're flying, feels just like flying. We're such a long way up, from the ground. Just you and me, flying. So high 'n I'm never gonna come down.' _

_(Flying - Bryan Adams)_

Toverkunsten leren was moeilijker dan Lily had gedacht. Het was niet simpelweg wat met een stokje zwieren en alles gebeurde zoals zij het wou. Er moesten moeilijke toverstokbewegingen worden onthouden en nog moeilijkere spreuken. Sommige vakken, zoals Geschiedenis van de Magie, hadden naar Lily's mening veel te weinig met magie te maken. Maar al vanaf de eerste les Toverdranken werd het duidelijk dat dit iets was dat ze werkelijk het allerliefste deed. Ze vond het verbazingwekkend hoe al de ingrediënten, die apart niets speciaals deden, zo'n wonderbaarlijke effecten konden veroorzaken, eens ze op de juiste manier bij elkaar werden gevoegd.

Maar het allerbeste van Zweinstein was James Potter. Ze had zichzelf, tegen beter weten in, wijsgemaakt dat hij Nick écht per ongeluk had laten struikelen en kon het niet helpen dat ze tijdens de les haar ogen nogal vaak in zijn richting liet afdwaalden. Meer dan eens was ze net een fractie van een seconde te laat om haar ogen af te wenden als hij achter zich keek. Ze werd dan vuurrood en keek snel de andere kant op. Hij glimlachte dan eens en keek weer naar voor, alsof de enige reden waarom hij naar achter keek, was om haar te zien.

Op een zaterdag, eind oktober, liepen Lily en Lizzy van het ontbijt terug naar de leerlingenkamer, terwijl ze druk overlegden wat ze die dag zouden doen. Lily stelde voor hun huiswerk te gaan maken in de bibliotheek, maar Lizzy vond dat huiswerk meer iets voor zondagen was. Zelf stelde ze voor te gaan schaken, maar Lily had iets gehoord over levende schaakstukken die elkaar kapot sloegen en ze vond dat idee maar een beetje eng.

Ze waren net in een discussie of schaakstukken wel of geen gevoelens hadden, toen ze een druk op hun schouders voelden, waardoor ze bijna voorover vielen. Nick had Lily en Lizzy van achteren beslopen en zijn armen in hun nek gelegd toen hij tevoorschijn sprong.

"Aha! Hier zijn mijn favoriete eerstejaars!"

"Godverdomme, Nick, je doet me haast een hartstilstand krijgen!" vloekte Lizzy, terwijl ze haar boeken van de grond opraapte, die uit haar handen waren gevolgen.

"Sorry," grinnikte hij, "maar hoe dan ook, ik kon het niet helpen dat ik jullie conversatie heb gehoord."

"Ja, vast, _'je kon het niet helpen'_, zal wel," onderbrak Lizzy hem sarcastisch.

"En..." ging Nick koppig verder. Lily giechelde. Ze vond het altijd grappig als Lizzy en Nick op elkaars dak zaten. "En het leek me dat 'de gevoelens van schaakstukken' een behoorlijk saai onderwerp is voor een zaterdag. Wat is er aan de hand? Jullie veranderen toch niet in een stel nerds he?" Hij bekeek hen van top tot teen alsof ze voor zijn ogen geitenwollen sokken in sandalen spruitten en een bril groeiden.

"Hihi," giechelde Lily weer. "Nee, we waren aan het bedenken wat we vandaag zouden gaan doen. Lizzy wilt gaan schaken, maar ik vind die schaakstukken niet zo leuk."

"Schaken, pfff. Niets waard. Weten jullie wat? Over een half uurtje zijn de try-outs voor het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. Waarom komen jullie je favoriete speler niet aanmoedigen?" Hij stak trots zijn borst vooruit.

"Oh, goed idee," zei Lizzy enthousiast. Maar dan betrok haar gezicht. "Maar we hebben geen tijd meer om spandoeken te maken met 'Hup Andy, Hup!'."

Lily proestte het uit. Andy Mcgoland was een zesdejaars die er tot nu toe niet in geslaagd was in het team te raken, maar vastbesloten was om Nick van zijn Jagersplaats te stoten.

"Maar jij zit toch al in het team, Nick? Waarom moet jij dan nog naar de try-out gaan?" vroeg Lily, niet-begrijpend.

"Oh, er is een nieuwe kapitein en de regels zijn dat de kapitein zijn eigen team zelf moet opstellen, dus moeten alle oude teamleden ook try-outs doen." Hij trok zijn schouders op. "Dus, jullie komen straks?"

"Reken er maar ni—" begon Lizzy, maar Lily gaf haar een por in de ribben. "Auw!"

"Natuurlijk komen we," glimlachte Lily.

"Prima! Dan zie ik jullie straks wel op het veld!" Nick zwaaide nog even en ging er toen vandoor.

"Hij lijkt zich niet echt zorgen te maken he?" vroeg Lily aan Lizzy, toen Nick weg was.

"Hoeft ook niet. Hij is tien keer beter dan elk ander lid van de ploeg en waarschijnlijk twintig keer beter dan Andy Mcgoland. En hij wéét het. _'Favoriete speler'_, pfoe!"

"Oh, dat was toch maar een grapje."

"Kan best zijn, maar dan nog… We gaan toch niet echt naar die try-outs he?"

"Wat? Natuurlijk wel! We hebben het toch net beloofd."

"JIJ hebt het net beloofd. IK heb helemaal niets gezegd," kaatste Lizzy de bal terug.

"He, kom nou Lizzy. Het wordt vast leuk. Ik heb nog nooit Zwerkbal gezien," smeekte Lily.

"Ze gaan vast niet écht Zwerkballen. Gewoon wat ballen in de ring gooien. Kan m'n oma ook. Het wordt vast heel saai," klaagde Lizzy.

"Toe?"

"Oh, vooruit dan maar," gaf Lizzy zuchtend toe aan de puppyblik van Lily. "Maar enkel tot Nick geweest is en dan zijn we weer weg hoor."

"Afgesproken!" glunderde Lily.

En dus zaten Lily en een lichtjes mopperende Lizzy even later op de hoogste rij van de tribune. Ze zwaaiden vanaf de tribune naar de minuscule Nick die op het veld stond, maar waren niet zeker of hij hen gezien had. De try-outs waren al begonnen, maar ze waren nog maar bezig met de Drijvers. Het team van Griffoendor had twee goede Drijvers en die waren nu bezig met hun kunsten te vertonen. Lily ging helemaal op in het spel van slaan en ontwijken. Ze hapte naar adem toen een van de twee Drijvers bijna geraakt werd en juichte mee toen ze de beukers tegen de kop van een strooien tegenspeler sloegen.

Toen was het de beurt aan de Jagers. Er was een grote opkomst van kandidaat-Jagers en Lily zag Andy Mcgoland er bovenuit toornen. Eén voor één mochten de Jagers trachten de Wachter te ontwijken en de slurk in de ring te gooien. Velen slaagden er niet eens in om één keer te scoren, maar sommigen scoorden toch drie of vier keer van de vijf. Andy Mcgoland's bal ging vier keer door de hoepel, maar bij de laatste poging, werd hij onderschept door de Wachter.

Toen was de beurt aan Nick. Hij steeg op en het werd Lily meteen duidelijk dat Lizzy niet gelogen had toen ze zei dat hij tien keer beter was dan al de andere leden van het team. In geen tijd scoorde hij vijf keer. Toen maakte hij nog een zegerondje rond het stadium.

"Uitslover!" hoorde ze Lizzy mompelen, maar ze zwaaide toch met Lily mee, toen Nick hen passeerde.

Toen Nick terug op de grond stond, riep de kapitein van het team de Jagers bijeen en deelde mee wie mocht blijven en niet. Blijkbaar zat Andy weer niet in het team, want hij droop boos af. Nick had het, zoals verwacht, wel gehaald. Ze zagen hem vanuit de verte een high five doen met de kapitein van het team, alvorens deze verder ging met de try-outs.

Lily en Lizzy stonden recht en begonnen de tribune af te dalen, net toen Nick de tribune beklom, bezem nog in de hand. Ze ontmoetten elkaar in het midden.

"Goed gedaan Nick!" feliciteerde Lizzy hem.

"Je was fantastisch!" viel Lily haar bij. "Ik wist niet dat vliegen zo leuk kon zijn!"

"Wat? Nog nooit gevlogen?" vroeg Nick verbijsterd.

"Ja, natuurlijk wel. We krijgen vliegles in het eerste jaar, weet je nog? Maar dat is niets vergeleken met dit."

"Oh, ja, ik weet het nog. Vliegles, phuh. Een paar meter boven de grond zweven."

"Ja," gaf Lily toe, "het was behoorlijk saai. Maar dit is fantastisch!"

"Weet je wat? Waarom vlieg je niet eens met me mee? Je zal het fantastisch vinden!"

Lily schrok. Kijken naar andere mensen die acrobatische toeren deden op een bezem was één ding, maar zelf tientallen meters boven de grond vliegen?

"Oh,… ik weet niet, ik denk niet dat ik dat durf," zei ze bedeesd.

Maar hij pakte haar hand vast, en duwde de bezem erin.

"Onzin, je zult het fantastisch vinden. Zo, op de bezem."

"Lily, ik ga al naar binnen hoor," zei een verkleumde Lizzy, toen Nick haar op de bezem hielp.

"Goed. 'k zie je straks dan. Hopelijk…" antwoordde Lily een beetje bibberend.

Nick ging voor haar zitten en steeg op. Snel greep ze zijn middel beet om niet van de bezem te glijden, kneep haar ogen hard dicht en gaf een gil van angst, die al snel veranderde in een kreet van plezier. Voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen. Dit was fantastisch! Als snel waren ze dertig, veertig meter boven de grond. Ze vlogen ver boven de andere leerlingen uit en die leken net kleine poppetjes. Het uitzicht was sprookjesachtig. Het kasteel van Zweinstein, aan de rand van het glinsterend meer, stond statig tussen de glooiende heuvels. Dicht tegen Nick aangedrukt, voelde ze zich merkwaardig veilig, ook al zou haar moeder het besterven als ze zag hoe hoog haar dochter boven de grond was.

"Wat heb ik je gezegd? Is dit fantastisch of is dit fantastisch?"

"Het is geweldig!" beaamde Lily ademloos. Haar hart sloeg tweehonderd per minuut.

"Zullen we dan eens alles uit deze bezem halen?" vroeg hij ondeugend en voor ze antwoord kon geven, zette Nick een steile duikvlucht in. Weer gilde ze het uit, maar deze keer was haar gil gemengd met lachen. Het was alsof ze op een achtbaan zat. Nick dirigeerde zijn bezem moeiteloos tussen de nauwste doorgangen en deed de moeilijkste manoeuvres.

De try-outs waren ondertussen afgelopen en de menigte beneden was aan het kijken hoe Nick zijn vliegkunsten vertoonde, terwijl het meisje achter op zijn bezem het uitgilde, toen ze op geen meter afstand van een van de torens een scherpe bocht namen, zodat ze er net niet tegenop botsten.

Al met al was Lily toch blij dat ze terug veilig op de grond stonden.

"Wauw! Dat was geweldig! Bedankt Nick." En ze gaf hem een zoen op de wang.

"Geen probleem, Lil," lachte Nick.

"Ik geloof dat je fans hebt," zei Lily giechelend en wees naar de andere kant van het veld, waar het groepje leerlingen dat naar hen gekeken had, nu hun kant op kwam. Lily begreep wel hoe het kwam dat Nick zo populair is. Niemand die hem had zien vliegen, kon hem níet bewonderen. Het was raar hoe weinig Nick zelf om zijn populariteit gaf, op de occasionele grapjes na.

"Ik ga je laten handtekeningen uitdelen," grapte ze. "Nog eens bedankt voor de vlucht!"

Ze liep terug naar het kasteel en zwaaide nog eens voor ze achter de hoek verdween.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

_**Hoofdstuk 6**_

_'Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder. I'm a friend.' _

_(Cry - James Blunt) _

Lily liep de volgende maandag alleen naar de kerkers voor Toverdranken. Lizzy had haar boek op de slaapzaal vergeten en liep er snel even om. Lily was niet gehaast; ze had nog vijf minuten voor ze bij de volgende les moest zijn. Ze had geen zin in drukke gangen en glipte achter een wandtapijt door, in één van de verborgen gangen. Ze volgde de smalle, verlaten gang de hoek om en bleef staan. De weg werd even verderop geblokkeerd door een kussend koppeltje. Ze draaide met haar ogen. Moesten ze dat nu echt hier doen?

Ze wilde zich omdraaien en terug lopen, want ze wilde niet trachten zich tussen het koppeltje en de muur te persen om door te kunnen. Dan maar de drukke gangen. Maar plots herkende ze de jongen. Het was James! James kuste een meisje vlak voor haar ogen. Even kon ze niet bewegen. Haar geest was leeg. Dan kwam ze weer tot zichzelf en haastte zich terug de hoek om voor hij wist dat ze hem betrapt had. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Het leek alsof ze kiezelsteentjes had gegeten als ontbijt.

Ze hoorde het meisje plots vragen: "Hoorde jij ook iets?"

Ze wachtte niet tot ze om de hoek zouden kijken, rukte ruw het wandtapijt uit de weg en stormde de gang uit. Ze voelde haar ogen nat worden. Dit was belachelijk! Ze huilde omdat ze die stomme James met die stomme slet had zien kussen. Wat kon haar dat nu schelen?

Ze was er zich maar half van bewust dat de mensen haar aanstaarden toen ze met tranen in de ogen door de mensenmassa stapte. _'Godverdomme Lily, verman je! Waar ben je nu zo jaloers op? Het is een eikel. Hij heeft nooit gezegd dat hij je leuk vond. Maar jij moest zo nodig je fantasie weer laten werken. Het is je eigen schuld!'_

"Liefje, wat is er?" Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten en zag de Dikke Dame bezorgd naar haar kijken. Ze was onbewust terug naar de leerlingenkamer gelopen.

"Tartaarsaus" zei ze met gesmoorde stem. Ze kon het niet helpen. De tranen stroomden over haar gezicht ondanks haar mentale uitbrander aan zichzelf. Het portret zwaaide open en ze klom naar binnen. De leerlingenkamer was verlaten. _'Natuurlijk,'_ dacht ze bij zichzelf, _'iedereen is naar de les. Ik zou óók in de les moeten zijn.'_ Maar ze wist dat ze niet in deze staat naar de les kon gaan. Ze plofte neer in een zetel voor het vuur en staarde naar de vlammen. Had ze het zich echt allemaal ingebeeld? Al die keren dat hij naar haar zitten kijken had? Die blik op de trein? Ze kon het bijna niet geloven.

Opeens hoorde ze het portret open gaan en ze keek verschrikt om, terwijl ze haastig de tranen van haar gezicht veegde. Het laatste wat ze wou was aan iemand uitleggen waarom ze hier voor het vuur zat te huilen in plaats van in de les te zijn.

"Lily? Waarom ben je niet in de les?" hoorde ze Nick verbaasd vragen. Toen merkte hij blijkbaar haar tranen want hij vroeg snel: "Lily? Alles in orde? Wat is er?"

Hij liep naar haar toe en keek haar bezorgd aan. "Heb je je pijn gedaan?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. Ze had het gevoel dat als ze nu iets zou proberen te zeggen, haar stem dienst zou weigeren. Hij ging naast haar zitten en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. De aanraking deed haar goed.

"Nou, wat is er dan?" vroeg hij zachtjes. Ze hoorde de oprechte bezorgdheid in zijn stem en dacht dat ze het hem wel zou kunnen vertellen.

"Het is zo stom," snikte ze.

"Ach, vertel het toch maar. Zelfs stomme dingen moeten af en toe gezegd worden," glimlachte hij geruststellend. Ze glimlachte terug. Ze was blij dat ze zo'n goede vriend had.

"Er was die jongen die ik... die ik wel leuk vond." Ze voelde zich rood worden.

"En hij vond mij leuk." Ze zweeg even. Nick zei niets en liet Lily haar verhaal afmaken.

"Dat dacht ik tenminste. Maar hij... nouja, ik betrapte hem net toen hij een ander meisje kuste."

Ze voelde de tranen weer uit haar ooghoeken ontsnappen. Nick sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en liet haar rustig uithuilen op zijn schouder.

"Ach Lily," zei hij zachtjes sussend terwijl ze snikkend haar hoofd op zijn schouder liet rusten. "Als hij niet besefte dat jij honderd keer meer waard bent dan dat meisje, is hij jou niet waard." Ze glimlachte bij die lieve woordjes.

Ze liet hem los en keek naar zijn knappe gezicht. Een tsunami aan vlinders leek zich te nestelen in haar maag. Al wat ze wilde was dicht bij hem zijn. Langzaam bogen ze naar elkaar toe. Ze sloot haar ogen en voelde hoe zijn lippen zachtjes die van haar bereikten.

Hoelang die kus had geduurd wist ze niet – volgens haar minstens 50 jaar – maar het volgende moment hoorde ze een bekende stem achter zich.

"Ahum."

Betrapt kneep ze haar ogen dicht. "Oh-oh" Ze draaide zich langzaam om, met een fake-onschuldig gezicht. Ze lachte even schuldbewust.

"Dag Lizzy."

"Ik laat je éventjes alleen om mijn boek te halen, ik kom terug en je ligt te rollebollen met mijn broer!" zei ze, alsof ze sprak tegen een klein kindje dat net betrapt was met een gestolen koekje. Maar Lily kon zien dat ze een lach moest onderdrukken.

"Ik lag niet te 'rollebollen'!" antwoordde ze verontwaardigd. "Ik was gewoon,... euh." Ze voelde zich rood worden.

"Je stak gewoon je tong in zijn keel?" vervolledigde Lizzy haar zin behulpzaam. Lily kon haar lach niet onderdrukken en Lizzy keek haar streng aan.

"We moesten al lang in Toverdranken zijn. Ik dacht dat jij naar daar op weg was?"

"Ja, dat was ik," zei Lily snel, "maar halverwege,... euh." Ze zweeg. Ze wou dit nu niet opnieuw aanhalen. Ze zou het later wel met Lizzy bespreken.

"Nouja, dat vertel ik je later wel," zei ze snel.

Lizzy keek haar verbaasd aan, maar drong niet verder aan.

"En jij, Casanova? Waarom ben jij hier nog?" vroeg ze even streng aan Nick. Die stond echter waardig op en zei, neerkijkend op zijn zusje: "Ik? Ik moest toevallig naar de ziekenzaal, als je het echt moet weten. Een klein ongevalletje met een paar vingerbijtende lieverdjes uit kas drie. Kon iedereen overkomen. Niets dat Mevrouw Pierce niet in een secondje kon oplossen. Maar het leverde mij wel een goed excuus om de rest van de les weg te blijven. En toen ik hier toch was, besloot ik maar om je dag goed te maken en dit leuke prentje in je geheugen te griffen."

En prompt trok hij Lily recht en gaf haar een lange, tedere kus. Ze had er zich niet aan verwacht en verschoot even, maar ontspande al snel en beantwoordde zijn kus, terwijl ze op de achtergrond Lizzy kotsende geluiden hoorde nabootsen.


End file.
